


Friday The 13th: To The Rescue

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Camp Crystal Lake, Death, F/M, Horror, Jasonxoc, Past, Romance, Slasher, Tommyxoc, all original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Flora is betrayed and left alone in Camp Crystal Lake being pursued by the deadly masked mass murderer, Jason Voorhees, who will come to her rescue?





	Friday The 13th: To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are fictional besides Jason and Tommy, the rest are all my own characters, even the Veronica, she is not taken from the game series :) please enjoy reading and leave feedback :D

"Help! We need help! He's real! Jasons real! I'm at Camp Crystal Lake! Help me please!" Flora yelled into the radio which sat conveniently inside one of many of the cabins that surrounded Camp Crystal Lake.

 Flora was unsure what time it was, what was going on and how such myth came to life. Flora shouldn't have trusted the sorority that invited her here. She honestly thought that it would be easy to fit in amongst other college students, especially being a freshman. Boy was she mistaken. 

 

Have a little fun they said, relax a little they said and ultimately led the teenager to a death trap.

 

Flora arrived with four other girls and five guys. The king and queen of the so called party, Veronica and Jonathan decided it would be okay to play a cruel prank on her. It was true when Flora first met Jonathan, she thought he was cute and because she felt Veronica was trust worthy and a good leader, she found herself spilling the details anyway. Veronica decided to hook them both up.

 

*Earlier*

 

"Go say hi or something." Veronica urged the young girl, poking her in the back lightly. 

"Don't tell me she's also a virgin at crush talking." Jess scoffed, rolling her eyes. The queen slapped her friend on the wrist and continued to urge Flora on. 

"Trust me, once you start, the conversation will flow and maybe Jonathan might show you a little fun tonight." Veronica giggled. Flora couldn't help but blush hard. "He's alone near the fire, say something before he heads off to sleep." 

 

And before Flora knew it, she was standing upright, out of the tent and facing Jonathan who was looking back at her. "Hey Flora." Jonathan greeted in a sweet tone, motioning the girl to take a seat. 

 

"H-hey." She said timidly and took a seat on the same log, Jonathan shuffling beside her. 

 

"So i heard you kinda like me." He breaks the ice and chuckles. Instantly, the girls cheeks heat up and she feels like her body is on fire. Jonathan finally noticed her. "I mean you're so beautiful and you fell for a guy like me, i'm touched Flora." He says, taking her hand and inches away from her face. 

 

"I-I do l-like you J-Jonathan..." Flora says before her lips crash against Jonathan's and she's sat on his legs. The kiss becomes more heated as Jonathan lays Flora down against the ground and slowly tries to pry off her clothes. 

 

Clothes which Veronica recommended. A short top and short skirt or boy material as Veronica called it. 

 

"J-Jonathan, d-dont, i-i d-dont..." She mutters and moans as he sucks on the sensitive parts of her exposed skin. 

 

"Yeah Jonathan, don't, don't stop." Flora immediately pushes the male off and looks around eyes wide at the group who interfered their little sexual encounter. 

 

It was Veronica along side all the boys and girls. Most of them holding cameras and giggling and such. "Why have you stopped baby? Hehe, she was enjoying it." Veronica sneers. 

 

Jonathan snickers as he stands up and then attacks his girlfriend Veronica with kisses. 

 

"Oh poor naive little whore. You thought this perfection would love a slut like you?" She scoffed, letting her boyfriends hands roam up and down her body. 

 

Flora was shocked, humiliated, sad. How could she not see Veronica for what she really was? "Why don't you guys finish her off?" Veronica says. 

 

The males are quick to approach Flora whos on the ground, trying to scramble away. The guys are fast to pin her down and violate Flora as she lay helpless against the ground, screaming and crying. "Please stop! It hurts!" She wails, involuntarily jerking her body which was in more amounts of pain rather than pleasure. 

"Veronica baby, she's had enough, let her go." Jonathan says, looking over to a pained Flora. He knew this was wrong. 

 

"Why? Do you love her or something? That slut ruined my life as soon as she appeared on campus. All the boys wanted to know her all the girls wanted to be her friend and it took me forever to get where i am!" She screamed. 

 

Before Jonathan could intervene, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from one of the girls as they noticed one of the boy being hacked in the back from behind by some masked man. 

 

Floras blurry vision began to clear up fast and before she knew it, the girl was finding herself running down the hills and onto barren roads, blood staining the insides of her legs. 

 

It was bad enough to be caught in a cruel game but then to be pursued? Who was it? What did they want? As long as they killed all those college students, Flora couldnt care less. 

 

"H-hello! S-somebody help me!" She screamed, noticing a few unlit cabins in the area. Flora was going to die, someone was going to get her and before she could turn to a cabin and run, there he was. 

 

Jason Voorhees. 

 

He stood tall like a man mountain, his clothes were torn in all places and covered in splats of blood. He killed someone recently. Flora saw her life flash before her eyes. This was it, she was going to die. 

 

"Please don't hurt me, I just wanna go home. T-they hurt me, they forced themselves on m-me, h-hurt t-them." She cries. 

 

Jason lifted up the machete above his head and looked at Flora who begged and pleaded for her life. 

 

"They let you drown Jason, don't let them get to you Jason." His mothers voice echoes in his head. 

 

Jason is ready to hack the female to death, to take her life away but stops when he looks into her eyes.

 

 He's seen them before. 

 

They belong to her, his first love. His machete sets by his side again. Flora sobs and falls unconscious. 

 

|-/ \\-|

 

Flora gasped hard as she sat up in a bed, breathing rapidly. It must have been another nightmare of her past. When she scanned the room, the female realised that this wasnt her usual surroundings. 

 

There was a candle burning by the bed she was laying on. The bed itself was made up on a low creaky bed frame, a thin mattress and a cover which was made with some straw like material. 

 

Flora was quick to throw it off and panic. What happened? What day was it? Him. She saw someone holding a machete and he was going to kill her but what happened next?

 

The female studied her surroundings a little more and noticed a small table in the room with candles burning. It was littered with small articles and pictures, nothing more.

 

"Jason Voorhees takes the life of his seventh victim. The dangerous masked murderer walks around with a mask and a machete, any sightings please report to the authorities." 

 

Jason Voorhess, it rung a bell in the back of Flora's mind but she couldn't lay her finger on it. Whatever the problem, she needed to get out of here, a masked murderer was on the loose and he wasnt afraid to hack people to death. 

 

Flora found herself escaping the cabin unscatched, no whereabouts of Jason or anyone else for that matter. 

 

Maybe he killed all the other college students. Maybe he wanted Flora for last for torture. She shivered at the thought and quickly found herself running on dirt roads between the looming trees, keeping the crunch of her feet against the ground to a minimum level. 

 

Flora was always told that Camp Crystal Lake was an amazing place for outdoor camping and fun, she remembered that once upon a time her mom used to take her before she was murdered. Maybe Jason killed her too. Maybe he realised that she and her mother looked all too the same. Flora hopped into one of the nearby cabins and looked around with the lights off, she didnt need to advertise the whereabouts of her location to Jason. 

 

The cabin was mostly empty and useless besides the small radio which sat on a corner in the cabin. To Flora's surprise, it worked. "Help! I need help! He's real! Jasons real! I'm at Camp Crystal Lake! Help me please!" Unknowingly yelling down the radio, hoping someone heard her but for now she needed to lay low until someone arrived. She could only hope that someone would come to her rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a one shot revolving around Tommy and an OC but I had ideas for Jason too. Lol tell me what you think :P 
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors :P


End file.
